


Efecto Secundario

by Sherlockwsh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky Tony Stark, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Super Soldier Serum, Super Soldier Serum Kink, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwsh/pseuds/Sherlockwsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser un Súper Soldado jamás fue tarea fácil, mucho menos cuandose se trata de llevar una vida "normal". Hay secretos que no pueden revelarse, en especial a Tony Stark.<br/>Cap hará lo que sea con tal de evitar que Tony descubra el vergonzoso secreto que ha guardado por años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efecto Secundario

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic esta ubicado después de la era de ultron.  
> Hago referencia a otro fic que escribí con anterioridad, titulado "Tu Mejor Obsequio", pero no es necesario leerlo para comprender la trama de este.
> 
> Por favor disfruten la lectura y perdonen toda la paja. Quería que quedase bien establecido el hervidero de sentimientos en Steve y todas sus contradicciones.

* * *

 

* * *

 

Durante mucho tiempo Steve nunca se atrevió a dar el gran paso, ese que confirmaría cada una de las sospechas, que probablemente expiara sus remordimientos y que liberaría todo aquello que tenía guardado. No era fácil explicarlo, ni siquiera en su fuero interno, pero en la época actual las cosas eran de un modo que podrían reducir al hombre más diestro a un  manojo de nervios. Los medios de comunicación (principalmente el internet), se encargaban de que conocimientos que Steve consideraba profundos quedaran al alcance de cualquier persona con un salario adecuado para costear el servicio. De modo que todo este “libertinaje” le habría hecho entrar en un estado de shock, de no haber conocido a Tony desde un principio. Si bien este último seguía siendo el casanova y mujeriego estereotipado, el estereotipo en sí cambió. Las mujeres no se deslumbraban tan fácilmente por joyas y lujos, sino por el conocimiento, el humor impropio, inteligente y cínico que Tony manejaba. Originalidad que era difícil obtener hoy en día si el internet te robaba todas las ideas. 

«¡ _Dios! ¡Solo mírame!_ »  
  
Pensaba en Tony otra vez. En su piel bronceada y gruesa, en sus pectorales amplios, en la forma en que el pequeño pezón se marcaba en su camiseta sin mangas cuando subía a la cocina con el hermoso cuerpo perlado en sudor tras un día de trabajo pesado en el laboratorio. La manera en que su diminuta manzana de adán danzaba de arriba abajo al tragar…  
Steve se sentía idiotamente embelesado. En un par de ocasiones Tony le habría atrapado infraganti babeando sobre el brazo del sofá de no ser porque Nat, tan amablemente como se podía, le había propinado un codazo en las costillas para espabilarlo de nuevo. Se sentía patético por aquel entonces, no solo por su actitud propia de un adolescente enamorado, sino por aquellas cosas que aún lo atormentaban. Un terror de caer en lo que más aborrecía, de estar permitiéndose faltar a la moral, de cometer un delito o, por si no fuera poco ser resultado de un experimento, ir en contra de la naturaleza. Es decir ¿Cómo podían ir dos hombres tomados de la mano hoy en día y no sufrir consecuencias legales? En sus tiempos, a los sujetos depravados se les encerraba en la prisión, se les administraban dosis altas de farmacéuticos para corregir su conducta y si eso no bastaba, se les sometía a rigurosos retiros para “hombres torcidos” e incluso, recurrían a la castración. Cuando le explicó esto a Nat después de que ella lo confrontara, la escuchó reír tan fuerte, que Cap pudo jurar no haberla visto llorar por nada, nunca. ¡Y ahora estaba llorando de risa!  
Cruzó los brazos, más sin quererlo, ya fruncía el ceño como “esposa regañona”, tal  como Stark solía decir. Al caer en cuenta, deshizo la pose para cambiarlo por algo más relajado. Nat le explicó que en esta época las cosas eran distintas, que un beso era solo eso, el sexo era solo sexo y el amor…  
El amor transformaba lo que significaba los dos primeros.  
Le tomó varios meses de profunda reflexión antes de poder comenzar a comprender, para darse cuenta de lo que Nat quería decir. Las personas hoy en día aprendían amar al individuo y no al género.  
¡Y era maravilloso!  
Steve pensaba que esto hacía del amor algo más puro, más sólido, más libre y que era cierto; ya no podía continuar con un pensar tan retrógradamente dañino. Después de todo, solo se trataba de seres humanos enamorándose de seres humanos sin importar su sexo o nada más. Pero Tony, el mujeriego empedernido, el amante predilecto de las mujeres, el depredador femenino ¿Pensaría igual?  
Nat dijo también que, por mucho que avanzara el milenio, aun quedaban rezagados alguna especie extraña de ser humano que continuaba viendo el amor entre personas del mismo sexo como una aberración.  
— Las leyes de nuestro tiempo, sin embargo,  protegen a las personas ofendidas por estos cavernícolas. — Dijo. Su sorpresa iba en aumento con cada palabra que la espía pronunciaba.  ¡Ahora la ley no los perseguía, sino que incluso los protegía!

« _Vaya_ …»

 Espera, ¿”Los”?  
¿No al sentir lo que sentía por Tony pasaba a ser parte de esta…“comunidad”?

« _No, no, no… Tony es un caso especial_. » Se dijo en su fuero interno. 

Que Steve supiera, solamente sintió atracción por mujeres en el pasado, pero estaba tan enfocado en convertirse en militar que no se había dado tiempo para explorar esos territorios hasta después de recibir el suero del Super soldado. De cualquier forma, antes de ello, no tenía mucho éxito con el género opuesto. Lo que el cambio trajo consigo fue una serie de experiencias inolvidables, aunque no tanto como el cuerpo de Tony en aquella pequeña cama en casa de Clint. Su espalda tibia, sus labios…  
¿Recordaría Tony lo que Steve había hecho aquel día? Fue un impulso idiota, no tenía que dejarse llevar, jamás había llegado tan lejos con una de esas mujeres en sus tiempos mozos, pero no pudo contenerse. Por un breve instante, por uno en que la fantasía se mezclaba con la realidad, podía jurar que Tony le correspondió. La duda le carcomía las entrañas desde entonces, día tras día, semana tras semana,  durante todo este tiempo. Además, si no eres mujer, ¿Cómo demonios seduces a Anthony Stark?   
Eran hombres y Steve nunca tuvo la oportunidad de cortejar a nadie. Lo había intentado con Peggy, pero estaba seguro de que ella también era un caso especial, que no cualquier chica hubiera encontrado su forma de seducir lo bastante romántica o sensual. ¿Por qué rayos no podía simplemente invitarlo a un Fondue como lo había hecho Howard con Peg? 

« _Demonios… no, no, no._ » 

Mejor no pensar en Howard o en lo que diría si se enterara de lo que sucedía entre el Capitán América (al que admiró con fanatismo) y su ardiente hijo. 

No fue más fácil procesarlo las semanas siguientes, pero fue aún más difícil ocultarlo. Lo peor de reprimirse, es que su saturada imaginación comenzaba a generar fantasías. Al principio eran escenarios de lo más inocentes; soñaba despierto que Stark le tomaba de la mano, que las sonrisas coquetas se transformaban en bondadosas, sonrisas únicamente para él. Soñaba que después de una reunión Stark lo llamaba para confesar sus sentimientos entre sonrojos y risitas bobas. Pronto estas fantasías evolucionaron a escenas románticas, paseos por el parque, caminatas por la playa, el primer beso entre los dos...  
   
« _Ahh_ … » suspiraba siempre « _Un beso con Tony Stark_ »   
Tenía que ser la gloria. Seguro que Tony tenía más experiencia, mas habilidad, mas pasión. Pero no por eso se dejaría opacar. A momentos, volvía a reprenderse por estos pensamientos, aunque el efecto le duraba poco así como la resistencia que oponían. Cedía a cuenta gotas, hasta que se dejaba llevar por completo en la soledad de su alcoba. Fue ahí donde las fantasías se pintaron de un tono erótico: 

Stark entraba en su habitación con el reactor resplandeciente en el pecho desnudo, se metía entre las sabanas junto a Steve que recorría su cuerpo solo con la lengua. En otras, se sentaba en su regazo mientras veía el televisor al que Steve no podía prestar atención ocupándose en devorarle la boca, rasgando con la perfecta dentadura su labio inferior al tirar juguetonamente de él, separarle los labios para enlazar sus lenguas como dos serpientes feroces defendiendo su territorio, justo como lo hacían los protagonistas en las novelas que Tony no se perdía. Al despertar, el sudor oscurecía la tela de sus apretadas camisas, los pantalones tiraban de su masculinidad de una forma tan incómoda que libraba una contienda titánica consigo mismo para ignorarlo. Durante el transcurso del día,  las raras ocasiones en que decidía hacerle una visita al laboratorio para observarlo trabajar, soñaba con tomarlo, derribar de un solo movimiento todo objeto de la mesa, recostarlo sobre ella para hacerlo completamente suyo.  
Este pensamiento era alarmante puesto que, independientemente de su inexperiencia, Steve suponía que para hacerle el amor a un hombre solo había dos posibles formas. Si descartaba la boca, no tenía idea de cómo haría para introducirse “ahí”.  
Aunque su rostro se pintaba de mil colores con estas fantasías, por mucho que Nat insistiera, no haría evidente su ignorancia sobre el tema, no frente al filántropo. Además, la posibilidad de acudir a Internet para resolver estas dudas, no lucia muy atractiva pese a que si necesitaba ejemplos todo estaba documentado en videos.  
De cualquier forma, jamás podría consumarlo con Tony. Era simplemente imposible. Más el tiempo, de nuevo, jugó en contra de su moralidad confundida. La proximidad entre los dos era ya era inevitable. Todos lo estaban notando, quizá ya congeturaban sus propias historias. El coqueteo del multimillonario no daba oportunidad para dejar nada a la imaginación. Sus comentarios agudos, las frases sexuales, los roces de las manos, todo alimentaba la esperanza y el terror del Capitán. Sin mucha convicción para rechazarlo, en algún momento, después de su cumpleaños, recibió el mejor regalo que podía; A Stark para él solo.   
Fue una hermosa fiesta organizada por su mejor amigo, con todos los invitados, un enorme pastel patriótico con bengalas, música y hasta una piñata mexicana. Sin olvidar la cereza del pastel cuando la fiesta terminó. Se quedaron a solas, el momento fue ideal; Tony sentado en su regazo. Sus cálidos labios, la barba que transmitía un encantador cosquilleo en las comisuras. Ese primer beso fue delicioso en cada sentido. Tan irreal que ni en las más soñadoras fantasías habría podido calcular la falta de oxígeno, la forma en que poco a poco se sumergía en un embeleso tan placido que sus parpados pesaron hasta hacerlos caer. Estaba envuelto por Tony, por su aroma, su respiración, las manos poderosas que se enredaban en los cabellos, sentir el calor de la palma directamente en su nuca. Ahí, apretando a Tony contra su pecho, las cosas se tornaron más intensas.  
Él, que se veía dotado de una resistencia a temperaturas para otros insoportables, ahora sentía que la habitación se elevaba hasta un punto sofocante. De repente, le parecía que el mundo giraba deprisa, una sensación que no distaba mucho a la de estar ebrio (si es que aún no lo había olvidado del todo). Como si cayera lentamente sobre su espalda en ese sofá y la gravedad, al mismo tiempo, no existiera. Entonces se dio cuenta que ello era porque durante la confusión en la prolongada y apasionada sesión de besos, Tony lo reclinaba sobre el sofá con claras intenciones de ir más allá.  
Si…  
Cruzar la línea. Cumplir cada capricho, cada  escenario en su cabeza.  
Su masculina anatomía estaba rígidamente dispuesta. Las manos bajaban por cada vértebra en la espalda acanelada. Podía sentirlo contra él. Tony estaba duro. Tan duro y anhelante como lo había soñado. Las curvas que trazaban sus caderas eran deliciosas. Sus miembros rozándose sobre la tela, dibujando una coqueta mancha en el pantalón del flamante moreno. Estaba tan húmedo…

«“¡ _ **Húmedo**_!”»  
    
Entonces recordó su maldicion. El juramento que no podía quebrantar. Tenía que detener esa locura.  
El pánico le atenazó cada musculosa extremidad. Intentó, por cualquier medio, separarse de Tony pese a lo mucho que iba extrañar besarlo, a lo mucho que deseaba descubrir con él las nuevas formas eróticas en que dos caballeros podrían amarse en las cuatro paredes de una habitación. No podría revelar el vergonzoso secreto que había escondido desde su transformación en el Super soldado, que era la razón por la que renunció a unirse a cualquier chica en el pasado y que, de haber tenido conocimiento previo, jamás habría intentado nada con Peggy. ¿Es que era idiota? ¿Lo había olvidado todo? No hacía otra cosa que dedicarse a convivir con sus compañeros en la torre Stark, cumplir misiones y fantasear con Tony en su tiempo libre. Vergüenza es lo que debería sentir por el soldado que olvidaba su promesa consigo mismo.   
Mientras se reprendía a si mismo, esas manos ya le exploraban el vientre. Los dedos le acariciaban los afilados huesos de la cadera y esa deliciosa línea en la ingle trazada por un musculo intimo que conducía más abajo, ansiando ser descubierto.  
Las caricias le nublababan la razón. Mandaban a volar sus convicciones, invalidaban cualquier argumento, dejándole a merced de su depredador.

“Tony basta.” “Tony Detente” “Tony Por favor”  
Palabras en cuyas silabas no lograba imprimir la autoridad que deseaba porque siendo realistas, lo que en realidad quería era continuar. Sin embargo, Steve sabía que seguir el camino de lo que uno desea no lleva siempre a lo que es correcto. Dañar a Tony no lo era. Jamás lo expondría a cualquier peligro que pudiera evitarle. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para tomarlo por lo hombros y arrancárselo de encima, provocando que este diera un alarido de dolor cuando algo bajo las manos del capitán crujió. Olvidaba que debido al suero, tenía que controlar sus movimientos y la fuerza que aplicaba al sufrir un arranque.   
Sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, le explicó a Tony que deseaba llevar las cosas con calma, que todo el asunto de estar con un “sujeto” era algo a lo que tenía que adaptarse. Los gestos de Tony eran extraños, como si fuese víctima de una treta o no le convencieran sus argumentos ¿Y que esperaba Steve de un mujeriego? Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a obtener sexo en la primera cita o lo que deseara. Quizá habría dejado a más de una mujer después de lograr su cometido. Tenía que admitirlo,de vez en cuando (o tal vez con más frecuencia de las que podía contar) echó ojo a las revistas de farándula para enterarse con quien se había metido cada vez el hombre de hierro. Para su pesar, estaba muy bien informado. Todas estas conclusiones flotaban en su mente en la constante tensión del acoso que Stark inició después de esto. Aunque sostenían frecuentes sesiones como la primera, solían acurrucarse juntos en el sofá a ver el televisor (para vergüenza de Cap, Tony no se cansaba de reproducir “Star Spangled Man With A Plan” cada fin de semana). No le dijeron nada a nadie del equipo, aunque por separado, Natasha se encargó de recolectar sus confesiones. El resto de los vengadores si no lo daban por hecho, al menos lo intuía. No no era algo que Steve, en su adorable inocencia casi infantil, fuese a notar. Estaba demasiado prendado para ello. Muy ocupado evitando, prácticamente, que Stark lo violara en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.  
La sola idea en ocasiones se le antojaba cómica. Pero, honestamente, no se imaginaba (si en algún momento se lo permitía), ¿Como la intimidad entre los dos podría funcionar?  
Cuando la espía lo atrapaba sonriendo de esa forma tan boba, lanzaba un comentario agudo que le llenaba de vergüenza puesto que daba en el clavo; pensaba en el “cabeza de hojalata”. Ese que parecía inalcanzable pero que ahora era suyo, enteramente suyo. Los primero tres meses iban de maravilla.  
A Steve ya se le acababan las excusas. Tony parecía cada vez mas irritado que la anterior cuando le daba una negativa si intentaba hacerle el amor y Cap terminaba por sentirse culpable. ¿Era tan importante el sexo en una relación? ¿No lo pasaban lo suficientemente bien? No es que le gustase admitirlo, pero no había tenido sexo una sola vez en su vida y estaba perfectamente bien. No lo necesitaba. Aunque estando cerca de Tony este pensamiento era muy difícil de sostener.  
— No puedo decir que no lo viera venir…— Natasha le respondió detrás de su taza de café después de escuchar y decifrar los balbuceos del Capitán. Parecía un niño que confesó una travesura. Ahí sentado, al otro lado de la barra de la cocina, con sus fuertes bíceps compridos al flexionar los brazos para cubrir su hermosa cara angelical tras las enormes manos, encorvadose como si deseara esconder su figura al hacerse un ovillo.  
— Nat…— quiso replicar mientras ella hacia su mejor esfuerzo para esconder la sonrisa que hizo pasar por mueca. Arqueó una ceja acomodándose de nuevo en la silla al bajar la taza. Era precisamente el tono de un niño avergonzado. Ella, con una mirada característicamente penetrante, levantó su rostro al decidir tomarse el asunto con seriedad. Una vez más, La mujer volvía hablar con una sabiduría insospechada para alguien (en apariencia) tan ajena a todo lo que involucra sentimientos. Aclaró sus dudas y centrándolo en una realidad que solo le estaba enloqueciendo. Le hizo reflexionar que, si Tony era el “indicado”, podía atreverse a llegar al siguiente nivel. Ella calculaba que el playboy esta vez iba muy en serio pues todos podían notar cambios; ya no llegaba ebrio a entradas horas de las noche, se le veía paseando por la torre con mayor frecuencia (lo que era un gran cambio pues solo se aparecía para rellenar la jarra de café cuando se encerraba en su taller).  
— De cualquier manera, — decía. — si el muy canalla se atreve a juguetear con tus sentimientos, me daría gusto tener un pretexto para romperle la nariz a ese mujeriego.  
Steve no pudo reprimir una risa divertida. Su postura se relajó y negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Ella le guiñó un coqueto ojo antes de alejarse balanceando las caderas de una forma tan hipnótica que no pudo evitar echar una mirada antes de que abandonara la cocina.  
— No te culpo.— dijo una voz familiar.— Pero ¿Qué tienen las de ella que no tengan las mías, eh? — Hasta entonces reparó en el hermoso moreno recargado en el marco de la puerta que también echó un ojo indiscreto a la pelirroja.  
Steve sintió subir el calor por las mejillas en ese instante. Se recompuso irguiendo exageradamente la espalda, adoptando una pose que a Tony le recordó su condición militar. Aunque hubiera deseado fingir estar enfurruñado por el comentario, la verdad no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando se acercó imitando el contoneo de Natasha.  
— En realidad no se me ocurre nada…— respondió sosteniéndole la mirada pero sus ojos vagaban distraídos por los labios rodeados de esa barba masculina.  
— En ese caso, ven a mis brazos muchachote. — Tony extendió los brazos hacia él para atrapar su cintura, lugar donde culminaba deliciosamente la trinidad conformada en su espalda, haciéndolo sentir extrañamente seducido. — Esto...— comenzó el hombre de hierro. A Steve le pareció que era la primera vez que buscaba las palabras indicadas para abordar un tema. Lo que no era frecuente, pues en rara ocasión se tomaba las cosas con seriedad.— Esto no es precisamente novedoso para mí, pero tampoco es algo que ocurriera con anterioridad. Quiero decir, los hombres me parecen atractivos pero de eso a...

Espera. ¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Por que le decía todas esas cosas? ¿A caso...? ¿Tony había...?

— ¿Estabas espiando nuestra conversación? — oficialmente, Cap no solo se sentía humillado y expuesto, sino al borde del colapso nervioso. ¿Qué tanto escuchó?  
— No toda, gracias a Clint, Hulk y su escandalo. No debí comprarles esa consola. Apuesto que Clint terminará en el hospital. — se encogió de hombros antes de continuar sin hacer mucho caso al indignado Steve.— Por lo que a todos respecta, soy un hombre perseguido y deseado por las mujeres y me encanta. Pero ¡Hey...! encontré algo en una persona que ninguna de otra me pudo dar...— las orejas de Cap estaban al rojo vivo, el corazón resonaba en sus tímpanos como campanadas de un Gong. ¿En realidad Tony iba a decirlo? No podía salir de su incredulidad hasta que dio fin a la endemoniada pausa.—... la más profunda, pura e intensa emoción que sentí jamás; Frustración sexual.  
— ¡Stark!— Ridículo, era así como se sentía ahora y sus manos amenazaron con estrangularlo.  
— Wow, wow, wow... tranquilo campeón. Mi hombro aún no se recupera de la última vez.  
— ¡Eres increíble!  
— Lo sé.— replicó satisfecho de sí mismo al interpretar esa expresión como más le convenía aunque dado el tono, estaba claro que no era un halago. La irritación que Steve sentía solo fue en aumento. Por una parte sentía culpabilidad por el hombro de Tony y se juró a si mismo jamás ponerlo en riesgo de nuevo. Por otra parte se sentía ridículo al esperar una cursi declaración de amor del playboy.  
— ¿Tienes el más mínimo respeto por algo? ¿Existe algo que no te tomes a broma? No puedo creer que te atrevieras a espiarme.  
— Hey, número uno; no estaba espiándote. Escuchaba atenta, respetuosa y sigilosamente en el pasillo. Numero dos; no tendría que escuchar las conversaciones tras las puertas si mi novio se dignara a hablarme de sus frustraciones sexu...  
— ¿Novio? — lo cortó anonadado por la mención del título. ¿Eran novios? ¡¿Eran novios?! ¡¿Tony era…?! No podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad...  
— ¿Prefieres "Novia"? Por lo que a mí respecta, creo que aun somos lo bastante viriles para...— En-Entonces... Tu y yo... Es decir... ¿De...? ....¿Somos...?  
— Bueno, si continuas balbuceando como Hulk cuando juega scrabble, diría que no por mucho tiempo, pero sí. Lo somos ¿No?

A esas alturas, toda mala pasada desapareció. Estrechó a Tony entre sus brazos. Se apoderó de sus labios atreviéndose a hacer uso de la lengua como últimamente aprendió de él. Deslizó las manos por su pequeña espalda y cuando al fin rompió el beso, apoyó su frente en la de él.  
— Tony, yo....— Las palabras no brotaban de sus labios por mucho que estuvieran en la punta de la lengua o se amontonaran en su garganta amenazando con crearle un nudo imposible de deshacer. Quería resumirle en dos palabras lo que sentía. Lo que no había sentido por nadie. Desde el más puro y casto cosquilleo en la boca del estómago al tomarle de la mano, hasta la más depravada y ardiente pasión.  
— Vamos, lo sé.   
— ¿Ah, si?  
— Si...— había algo peligroso en esa respuesta.— Y nos haré un favor...

Sin otro aviso, atajó su boca, devorándola como el experto seductor. Masticaba erótica y lentamente su labio inferior. Steve se preguntó si sería capaz de copiar su forma de besar para no sentirse tan patético. Tony sabía bien lo que hacía y como lo hacía. Como sus manos buscaron los botones sonrosados escondidos bajo la camisa en los pectorales para propinarles algunos apretones. Como luego le acarició el abdomen al recorrerle la camisa hacia arriba. La gloriosa forma en que vio a Tony caer de rodillas solo para lamer cada línea hasta besarle el ombligo. ¿Era normal tiritar de esa forma? ¿Era normal perder la noción de la realidad y del tiempo? ¿O rogar interna y fervientemente porque esos labios encontraran su rígido punto masculino algunos centímetros mas abajo?  
Dejaba escapar algunos jadeos cuyo calor le escocía la garganta al ser expulsados.Nadie podía imaginar siquiera la tortura que era la expectativa, la angustia y necesidad de ser tocado por otras manos que no fueran las propias. Entonces, lo detuvo aferrándole las muñecas cuando se disponía a descubrir su masculinidad.  
—¿Que dem...?  
— Tony, no. Debemos parar...  
— ¿Estas demente? Creo que la exposición prolongada al hielo te afectó la cabeza. Estas tan duro como una roca. No hay forma de que lo niegues; quieres esto y yo también.  
— Jamás... — Tenía que explicarle, hacerle entender que estaban cometiendo un error, que era peligroso. Más no lograba hilar las ideas.— ...Jamás he dicho que no lo quiera. No debemos, Tony. No podemos...— dio un largo suspiro agachando la cabeza para negar tratando de apagar el fuego que el hombre encendió.— No lo entenderías...  
— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué no haces la prueba? — Cap desorbitó los ojos al detectar que Tony estaba realmente cabreado al reincorporarse. —¿Por qué puedes confiárselo a Nat y no a mi? ¿Sabes? La mayor parte de ustedes supone que soy un idiota desconsiderado y puede que lo sea, pero tú no te quedas atrás. ¿Qué pasa contigo?  
— Tony, te equivocas yo no...  
— ¿Tu no, qué? Soy atractivo, carismático, multimillonario y un genio. Si, ya sé que mi expediente sexual es bastante grueso, pero por una vez...  
— Tony...  
—...Por una vez, podrías confiar en mi...  
— ¡Confío en ti! — Él se detuvo y aguardó. Sin embargo, Cap no rompió el silencio. Entre sus recuerdos, su consciencia se resistía a revelar un secreto tan vergonzoso. — Yo ... no puedo. No puedo decírtelo, Tony. Lo siento. Simplemente no puedo.

El playboy asintió mezcla de indignación, impotencia e ira. Se acarició la barba con una mano para poco a poco retroceder a la salida.  
— Tony...— Pero este hizo un gesto negativo con la mano rechazando el llamado.— Tony, por favor...— él giró sobre sus talones  rechazándolo una vez más. Llegó al umbral de la puerta alejandose a paso decidido. Cap se quedo de pie, solo en la cocina y con un nudo en la garganta. Aun con la tristeza en el pecho estaba seguro de haber hecho lo mejor para Tony.  
Era la primera gran discusión entre los dos. No es que esperara mas de ellas, pero sabia que todas las parejas tenian discusiones y esperaba que esta no fuera la primera y la ultima. Mas el recuerdo de Tony a sus pies, con esa lengua candente sobre su piel, le hizo olvidar gran parte de su preocupacion. Era jodidamente sensual, no habia forma de que Cap no se sintiera ridiculamente excitado por el. La erección que empujaba la tela de sus pantalones era la evidencia de esto. Recostado en la cama, necesitaba alejar con urgencia esos pensamientos. Fue imposible. La lujuria comenzo a palpitar, su cuerpo le transmitia el deseo de ser satisfecho. Aunque su fuerza de voluntad era mucha, la ardiente punta comenzaba a supurar en protesta creando una mancha en la tela. Pronto el liquido se extendió colándose entre el tejido. En su apuro,tuvo que correr al sanitario. Su cuerpo hervia de deseo, asi que entro en la regadera accionando la llave, dejando que el agua le rociara la piel que al entrar en contacto comenzo a despedir vapor. El espejo sobre el lavamanos se empañó, el cuarto de baño parecía un sauna y el agua, como pudo comprobar, no apagaba su excitación. Al sentir una pulsación en la hombría, desgarró sus ropas de un tirón, cerró el puño en torno a ella y empezó por frotarla vigorozamente. Arrastraba la piel masculina de arriba a abajo presionando con insistencia la vena sensible en la parte posterior. El delicioso cosquilleo que envolvía sus sacos seminales no se hizo esperar. Sus caderas se impulsaron contra su propia mano.  
Los pensamientos estaban compuestos principalmente de Stark, de su cabellera alborotada, de su galante sonrisa, de su forma de besar con la experta lengua. Le gustaba imaginarla adherida a su pene, justo en la pequeña avertura, dando pequeños circulos ahi donde brotaba el precumen y así movió su pulgar. Era tan real, que habría jurado que Stark estaba ahí. No podía hacer otra cosa que repetir su nombre para hacerle saber que estaba al tanto, que lo deseaba, pero su potencia sexual sería demasiado para un humano comun. Si cedía, le haría mucho daño. Que lo destrozaría, que no podría controlarse.  
Hacía tantos años que no se sentía así, que no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tocarse, de ser dominado por el impulso de alcanzar un delicioso orgasmo. Creía que la práctica había obrado en el la cualidad de la disciplina para controlar y suprimir cualquier apetito sexual incluyendo la autosatisfaccion. Pero después de varias decadas, llegó Tony. Tony y su piel tostada de cafe y caramelo, Tony y su sonrisa de revista, Tony y sus coquetos ojos, Tony y sus maravillosos besos, Tony y su ardiente cuerpo musculoso envuelto en licra.  
Esta última imagen le arrebató un gemido tan sonoro, que casi desgarró su garganta. Le tiñó las mejillas de un potente rojo y su hombría expulsó bajo presión un violento chorro de presemen. Dos oleadas más se desbordaron contra la pared escurriendo hasta el suelo de mosaico y desapareser en la coladera. Estaba a punto.  
Podía sentir la presión en el vientre, el cosquilleo en sus enormes y bien formados muslos, la forma en que los testiculos llenos se encogían preparandose para expulsar el orgasmo y la culpabilidad que siempre le acompañaba.  
No debía hacer aquello siquiera. No debería dejarse llevar, pero la tensión sexual ya se había vuelto insostenible. Culpaba a Tony y sus sensuales formas. Sólo él pudo derribar la barrera, quebrantar su voluntad e intoxicarlo con ese deseo ardiete de yacer a su lado en un lecho tibio.  
Yacer con él...  
Si...  
  
Tomarlo por las estrechas caderas desnudas, escucharle gemir, contemplar su rostro abatido por el placer.  
Esa fue la chispa que detonó el orgasmo. Su cuerpo se tensó de pies a cabeza. Su gruesa hombría se sacudió en el puño expulsando fuertes y abundantes chorros de semen. Sentía que el alma se le iba del cuerpo. Tras los parpados todo era una mezcla de luces estallando aleatoriamente. El orgasmo parecía ser interminable. Los chorros continuaron manando como si de una fuente se tratara, deslizandose por la pared del baño, escurriendo hasta mezclarse con el agua en el suelo, creando un charco de su semilla. Perdió la noción del tiempo. Con cada oleada su debilidad se acrecentaba. Le costaba mas trabajo mantenerse en pie, esperando por la ultima gota que se derramó. Más tarde, después de una refrescante ducha (pero antes de poder conseguir deshacerse del desastre creado), con rodillas temblorosas, sintiéndose humillado y avergonzado de si mismo, se colocó una camisa a juego con un pantalón cómodo. No tenía energías para nada más, solo desaba dormir para reponer fuerzas. Negó con tristeza pensando en lo que acababa de hacer.  
« _Ahora definitivamente estoy convencido; no debo hacerlo con Stark bajo ninguna circunstancia._ » 

Revisó el reloj; llevaba cerca de dos horas en "ello".  
La "resaca" sería terrible al despertar. Porque luego de ello, suponía que su cuerpo debía reponer los fluidos perdidos. Bebía litros y litros de agua sin parar. El apetito que precedía competía con el de Hulk. Si bien nadie lo había visto en este estado, estaba seguro de que notarían el cambio.

¿Cómo podía explicarle a Stark? Era un genio, si. Pero también un hombre. Un hombre que, aparentemente, tampoco tuvo sexo... ¿Gay?   
Sacudió la cabeza avergonzado por ese pensamiento y se tumbó en la cama. Seguramente Stark se desternillaria de risa, Tal vez sintiera asco o podría incluso desear investigarlo como rata de laboratorio.

Los parpados ya le pesaban, la calidez del lecho era reconfortante y el silencio en su habitación lo arrancaba fácilmente de la realidad para enviarlo directo a los brazos de morfeo.

Para Tony "Hombre de Hierro" Stark, las cosas iban viento en popa, aunque si bien jamás reprimió sus urgencias sexuales con y por nadie (bien decían que donde Stark pusiera el ojo pondría la bala), esta necesidad solo se acrecentaba con Steve rondando por ahí con sus ajustadas camisetas de algodon adheridas a su enormes pectorales, sus preciosos ojos azules que le echaban miradas de ensoñación y las fuertes manos que le acariciaban la barba cada que Tony se le subía en el regazo. Sin embargo, cada intento de pasar a la siguiente base era rechazado de formas que Tony desconocia (Sinceramente, nadie le rechazó nunca).

Aunque el hecho de tener sexo con otro hombre se le antojaba novedoso, también le causaba cierto prejuicio y sin embargo terminaba siempre con el mismo razonamiento; Nada que no hubiera hecho ya con una mujer. Estar dentro del trasero de un hombre no sería muy distinto. Ahora que si los roles se daban a la inversa... 

« _Bueno, bueno, bueno_.»

No es algo que fuese a ocurrir de la noche a la mañana dada la última discusión sobre el tema.  
Steve siempre estaba diciendo "No debemos" "No puedo" pese a la brutal y tiesa erección que se marcaba en los pantalones. ¿Estaba a caso tan lleno de prejuicios? O ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que Cap, de hecho, fuese un autentico virgen?

Sabía que pese a conocer a dos dioses asgardianos, Cap continuaba con sus creencias cristianas. ¿Pensaba que cometía algún pecado? ¿O era solo ese legendario temor a la primera vez, del que todos hablaban? Y si era así ¿Por qué la Viuda, en lugar de recurrir a su nuevo y flamante novio? Tony bien podía contarle todo lo que quisiera saber.

« " _¿Quieres se decir...? ¿Somos...?_ " » Había preguntado.

Es decir ¿Era tan ingenuo para no darse cuenta de que estaban en una relación? No que Tony fuese la clase de hombre el cual sentaba cabeza, pero ¿Que eran para Steve todos esos besos, caricias, cenas juntos y noches abrazados frente al televisor? Para ser un virgen ingenuo, no lo tenía lo suficientemente claro.  
Tony se rascó la barba más confundido que nunca e intentó continuar soldando las piezas en su mesa de trabajo cromada. No pudo concentrarse por mucho.   
No alcanzaba a entender el pánico de Steve a intimar. No porque no supiera sobre el miedo de un primerizo, sino porque nunca lo había experimentado en carne propia.  
Si Steve no podía hablar de ello, Tony haría lo unico que sabía hacer en esos casos; sonsacarselo por la fuerza.  
Así que esa noche Steve no podría escapar.

Mas tarde, después de una ducha y sentado en el amplio sofá de la estancia, Tony veía un capítulo de Dr. House mientras saboreaba una nutritiva y deliciosa cena hecha por el Capitán que permanecía sentado al otro extremo, a varios almohadones de distancia.  
Steve no sabía mucho sobre cocina, pero lo que si sabía es que esa dieta a base de café, rosquillas, hamburguesas, Shawarma y pizza, llevaría a Tony a una obesidad mórbida o una muerte prematura, por lo que todo el tiempo lo reprendía por su poco cuidado a la propia salud.  
Mucho antes de caer en la cuenta de sus sentimientos por el excéntrico multimillonario, Steve se había hecho cargo no solo de su dieta, sino del menú del resto de los vengadores. Para variar sus comidas, hojeó un par de revistas de cocina y con el tiempo supo elaborar platillos mas complicados.  
Era terriblemente difícil convencer a Tony de probar bocado pero desde iniciar su relación, jamas rechazaba nada que Steve le sirviera.  
Pese a su carácter extrovertido, Tony no solía expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos con seriedad, al menos con palabras. Por lo que ese gesto valía oro para el capitán.  
Cuidar de Tony no solo era una obligación para Steve, cuidar que fuese a la cama en tiempo, que no se encerrara durante semanas en el taller, que disminuyera el consumo de alcohol, que sorpresivamente dejara por si solo las fiestas y las mujeres, era un privilegio. No por estar enfadados iba a preocuparse menos. Es por eso que Steve preparó la cena y se sentó en el sofá cuan lejos podía. Sabía que Tony aun estaba disgustado porque de otro modo, lo tendría encima, intentando que le diera los alimentos en la boca. Además, estaba viendo al amargado doctor fingirse gay para poder llevar una mujer a la cama y no la anatomía de Gray, como acostumbraban. Tony se ponía especialmente cariñoso cuando veían juntos ese programa, así que Steve lo soportaba con gusto.

Ahora, Tony mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla (aunque podía sentir las furtivas miradas del súper soldado en su perfil).  
Cuando su plato se vació, Steve lo recogio para llevarlo al lavaplatos. Pudo escuchar como trabajaba removiendo trastos aquí, abriendo la llave por allá, el tintineo de los cubiertos y un suspiro a sus espaldas. El Capitán estaba haciendo tiempo por si Tony queria hablarle, pero este era una diva y le gustaba hacerse el difícil antes de ceder. Lo que Steve no sabía cuando, después de terminar con los platos, se marchó a la cama, es que Tony estaba esperando precisamente eso para entrar en acción. Sabía que Steve era inmune a cualquier clase droga o toxina debido al suero, pero no a las ondas electromagnéticas diseñadas por el mismo como armas militares.  
Echó en la bebida de Steve una micro píldora que se encendía por medio de un código en su brazalete y emitía ondas que afectaban ciertas zonas del cerebro para impedir el funcionamiento de las extremidades. Si Tony deseaba podía paralizarle un ojo o todo el cuerpo. Y lo que deseaba era tomarlo. Fuera cual fuese la razón, sabia que el capitán solo necesitaba un empujón para atreverse.... o quizá varios.  
Solo era cuestión de obligarle a abandonar su santurronería y dejarse llevar entre las sabanas.

Esperó paciente calculando la hora en que estaría metiéndose en cama para dormir y entonces subió al piso donde dormía su victima.  
Susurrando a Jarvis la orden, retiró la seguridad de la alcoba ( cada habitación tenia la suya), entrando en ella con felino sigilo (del que Natasha habría estado orgullosa).  
Por un momento se sintió como el hombre que llega tarde después de una fiesta e intenta meterse en la cama sin despertar a su esposa para evitar el drama.  
Aunque... Esto no calificaba como violacion ¿Cierto?  
De cualquier forma, no activaría la píldora hasta que fuera necesario y no lo sería porque Tony utilizaría el arsenal de seducción que tenia guardado. Steve no podría resistirse esta vez porque, para entonces, ya estaría perdido en una mar de placeres que jamás imaginó. Ya podía saborear la victoria.  
De hecho, casi podía escuchar los gemidos de Steve tan reales, que se estremeció cuando cruzaba el pequeño recibidor de la alcoba, enfilaba por un corto pasillo y llegaba al fin al dormitorio.  
Se dio cuenta de que no era su espabilada imaginación lo que hacía tan reales los gemidos del capitán, si no que era realmente la voz mas erótica y viril que había escuchado en él, jamás.

Estaba ahí, con su pulcro cabello dorado sobre la almohada, sus mejillas coloridas en un rojo tan potente como el de la armadura que Tony solía usar.  Sus ojos suavemente cerrados, su perfecta boca sostenia la base de la camisa entre los dientes dejando sus enormes pectorales al descubierto. Esos pezones tan duros, ¿Hace cuanto no los veía?  
Cap ya no andaba sin camisa así se tratase de un entrenamiento.  
¿Era por mero pudor o solo por torturarlo?  
Para Tony, volver a verlos fue glorioso, pero no tanto como lo que vio a continuación; Una enorme, probablemente, la mas gigantesca y gruesa erección que había visto en su vida. La piel sonrosada se erguía al menos 25 centímetros en lo alto, las grandes manos del capitán a penas podían cerrarse a su alrededor y con forme alcanzaba la punta, el tono de rojo se intensificaba a un punto en que no sabía si estaba a punto de estallar o aumentar su tamaño. Del orificio emergían pequeñas perlas de cristal liquido y espeso que con el movimiento escurrían entre los dedos.  
Era como una fuente de precumen que empapaba el abdomen cincelado en una perfecta cuadricula. Por mucho que Tony hubiese participado en orgías, jamás había visto esa cantidad de lubricación junta y subconscientemente se repasó los labios con la lengua, como un hambriento vagabundo ante un banquete. 

Steve se tocaba de una forma tan feroz, tan ruda, una forma que pedía a gritos descargar sus ganas con algo de ayuda y aunque Tony quería lanzarse como depredador, sabía que terminaría siendo la presa. Ya los pantalones le incomodaban, la cremayera tiraba contra su ropa interior sofocandole el miembro tan duro como una piedra. Y justo cuando decidía dejarse ver, Steve bajó el ritmo como si deseara postergar el final.   
— T... Ahhh....hmmm... To-hhh... Ahhh.... Tony...Ton... Tony... — le escuchó gemir tan suplicante, tan obsceno, que mientras salía de su escondite se retiró la camisa. Deshizo lentamente la hebilla del cinturón para desabotonarse los pantalones y al mismo tiempo, retirarse los zapatos pisando el talón con el pie contrario.  
— Dejame ayudarte con eso, Fortachón.— Al escucharle, Steve se detuvo dando un respingo. Se incorporó semisentado, tratando de cubrirse con una almohada.  
— ¡Tony! ¡¿Qu-Que...?! ¡¿Como...?!— el multimillonario ignoró la sorpresa. Estaba ardiendo en deseos de llevar a cabo sus planes. Asi que ya trepaba en la cama con la intención de retirar la almohada, pero Steve estaba hecho un manojo de vergüenza. Tenía el miembro tan duro como un pilar de concreto. Estaba tan ridículamente excitado que ver a Tony desnudarse por poco lo hace culminar contra el almohadón.

Que dios lo perdonara, porque no pudo oponer resistencia cuando trepó a horcajadas en su regazo sin ninguna prenda, con la piel canela completamente desnuda y deliciosa. Tenia una figura un tanto menuda, pero no era ningún enclenque. Era un delicioso moreno, masculino, experimentado, que ahora tomaba la erección en su puño y la frotaba entre sus firmes glúteos redondos. Los dedos a su alrededor le provocaron una sacudida ansiosa, su voz se quebraba en una ocataba casi orgasmica.  
— Tony... Por... Por favor... ¿Que...? — pero Steve carecía ya de convicción.— ¿Que crees que haces?   
— Aun no, Cap, pero quiero hacerte el amor.   
— Tony... Te... Te lo ruego... No quiero... No quiero lastimarte...— Entonces, se gentil.   
— Tony...

Fue demasiado tarde para dar advertencias, demasiado pronto para reaccionar, demasiado intensos para que su cerebro echara andar. La punta entró abriéndose paso entre los ajustados y blandos pliegues. Fue una presión devastadora para ambos. Tony podía sentirlo, sentir como su cuerpo forzaba sus limites para recibirlo, sentía como Steve se sacudía violentamente en su interior, llenándole con un precumen que ayudó a aminorar no sólo el dolor, sino también el trauma de la penetración. La primera vez que se entregaba de esa forma a nadie. Con todo, ardía como el infierno mismo. Su esfinter intentaba expulsar ese cuerpo extraño, intentaba cerrarse de nuevo sin que Tony pudiera controlarlo. Lo que se traducía para Steve como la mas deliciosa estrechez. Quien además pensaba que su puño no se acercaba, ni por asomo, a la sensación de intentar ser ordeñado por él. Por el hombre del que estaba profundamente enamorado.  
— Tony... Tony... No.... No puedo... E-Es demasiado...  
— S-Solo... Solo un poco más...  
— Tony...— su voz distorsionada por el placer, sus manos, no supo cuando ni como, estaban ya acariciando los huesos de sus pequeñas caderas.— Es... Estas muy... Estrecho...  
— Solo... Quedate quieto...— imitó los movimientos de cadera que tanto le gustaba recibir en sus experiencias pasadas, subiendo para dejarse caer de golpe.  
Fue un error.  
Gruñó en agonía aferrándose a los gruesos hombros del capitán que le sostuvo.  
— ¡Tony! — Los dos temblaban como unos cachorros. — N-No hagas... No hagas eso...  
— Tienes ....tienes razón...— Así que, recuperándose de aquella barbarie, subió lentamente las caderas, sintiendo a Steve recorrerle por dentro, sintiendo ese hinchado glande rosar por completo las paredes intestinales para bañarlas con el presemen, que al bajar escurrió fuera del conducto. La inclinación de la masculinidad logró dar de lleno con un lugar que hizo estallar miles de luces de colores en los párpados. Una presión desmesurada y caótica le envolvió, una energía electrizante le erizó la piel y le provocó un gemido enloquecido.— ¡Bendita América! — rugió fuera de si, con los ojos castaños abiertos como platos en un rostro que expresaba su sorpresa con toda claridad.  
— ¡Tony! ¿Estas bien? — aunque su voz era resultado de un libido a tope, se las ingenió para formular la pregunta con preocupación en la voz.  
— Eso fue... Eso es...¡wo...! — negó con la cabeza desechando la sola posibilidad de haberse lastimado de nuevo.— Creo... Creo que encontraste mi próstata...— Las mejillas de Steve se encendieron como dos farolas coloradas. Lo que Tony no esperaba era que el movimiento se repitiera, osandose sobre la timidez.  
— Per-Perdoname, Tony.... Ya... Ya no puedo parar... Quiero... Quiero oírte de nuevo.... Quiero escucharte gemir.... Pero yo... Yo no.... No debo...  
— Hazlo... Solo hazlo... Hazlo duro...  
— Tony...— ¿Por qué? ¿Por que todo tenía que ser así con este caprichoso hombre? Dios, no... Ya no podía detenerse.  
— ¡Steve...!  
El profundo movimiento evolucionó hasta desbocarse en un repetitivo arranque voraz. En una invasión desenfrenada, devastadora y húmeda en lujuria. Las pasiones se unían desvaneciendo la unión de sus cuerpos en una manchas borrosa. Los montes se separaban abriendo las puertas a un templo jamas visitado que ahora se derrumbaba en una marea profana, tan despiadada, que las lindes de aquella piel se resentian en un rojo candente.  
Era demasiado para contener en un cuerpo tan pequeño, demasiado para guardar un silencio que jamás fue posibilidad, por lo que en cada cuerda vocal vibró un gemido profuso, en una gradiente inesperada, erótica y sensible a su receptor. Los tímpanos de Steve reaccionaron comandando una orden irrefrenable a su cerebro. El choque eléctrico le hizo convulsionar las caderas batiéndose en su interior, recreando un caótico vaivén de pasión insaciable, porque no era suficiente explorarlo unos segundos. No bastaba derretirse en las paredes que lo envolvían, sino que debía culminar con él y consigo mismo, pero entonces lo recordó. El motivo por el que rehuyó todo este tiempo a los impulsos carnales que Tony le despertaba, la razón de su humillación, de su timidez y de que comenzara a desfogarlos por su cuenta. Estaba tan cerca del final que protestar y pedir clemencia a Tony no servía ya de nada.  
— Tony, no….Tony…. Ton-….Tony por f…— tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver ese torso de exquisita piel bronceada, para no desear lamer la línea entre los pectorales o pegar la boca a sus pequeños pezones masculinos. Se descubría levantando la barbilla para no echar vistazos furtivos a la erección del millonario supurando su deseo contra el abdomen cada que oscilaba al subir o bajar a una velocidad intrincada. Su ritmo cardiaco le seguía el paso, provocando la necesidad de que su sistema nervioso desprendiera esas endorfinas que lo embriagaban o la adrenalina que agitaba su respiración. Podía sentir la sangre en las venas correr en riachuelos de pre-orgasmico placer hacia su miembro.  
Era el limite, el extasis estaba tan cerca…  
no podía… no debía…  
Tony iba a enterarse. Tony iba a reírse, pero…  
— ¡Dios…! ¡Tony…!  
— ¡Steve…! ¡Me vengo…!

De Tony brotaron exquistas líneas perladas a una potencia impresionante que alcanzaron los pectorales de Steve. Pero fue entonces que algo extraño sucedió. Fue como si Steve creciera todavía mas dentro de él. Como si algo golpeara sus limites intentando llegar hasta el estomago y de repente, cesaba. Se derretía, pero tras una renovada oleada de sacudidas, aquella cosa que lo llenaba volvia al ataque, entonces, con la vista nublada en placer, se las arregló para centrar su atención en Steve. Sus ojos rodaban en blanco y echaba la barbilla sobre su cuello.  
Se estaba corriendo en su interior y aquella cosa que lo golpeaba era los intermitentes chorros de semen. Su esfínter se expandía a un punto doloroso, obligando a la sensación post orgásmica a amainar. Quiso levantar las caderas para liberar un poco del abundante liquido cremoso, pero las manos se encajaron aun mas en sus caderas. El capitán lo derribó en la cama, aquello parecia no tener final.  
— N-No veas… Tony… por favor… no… no me veas…— la voz suplicante solamente tuvo el efecto contrario, consiguiendo que no pudiera enfocar otra cosa que el prolongado miembro en los puños de Steve al salir para vaciarse cual manantial perlado, humedeciéndole la piel, cada porción expuesta bajo el miembro y se sorprendio de lo extrañamente frio que era al contacto. Tony jamás había visto a un hombre correrse de esa forma, ni tanta cantidad de semen reunida.  
Estaba, literamente, empapado de Steve y las sabanas eran un desastre.  
Cuando la ultima gota se derramó, quedó sin habla.  
Los nervios del capitán se crisparon aunque el letargo le impedía continuar de rodillas y se dejó caer en ese mar varonil.— ¿Qué…?  
— No…No lo digas… Tony… yo sé…. Esto… Por esto yo no quería…— El Cap no lograba articular ninguna frase coherente ahogado en su propia vergüenza.  
— ¡¿Bromeas?! — Lo interrumpió sentándose en la húmeda cama.— ¿Por esto es que no lo hemos hecho? Pero si Esto… Esto es… ¡Genial! Algo sucio… pero…  
— ¿Qué? — El capitán no podía creer lo que escuchaba.— ¿Tony?  
— ¡Si…! Quiero decir, eres una fuente humana y eso… eso es algo… que me calienta…  
— ¿Hablas…? ¿Hablas en serio?  
— Claro, fortachón. Aunque no creo que pueda seguirte el paso después del primer…  
— ¡Oh! No... Eso… yo solo… solo puedo hacerlo una vez cada dos días.  
— ¡¿Qué?! — Ahora Tony era el desconcertado.  
— Bueno, entro en una… una especie de … letargo…— justo entonces los parpados de Steve comenzaban a pesarle y el cuerpo se le adormecía.  
— ¿Steve? ¿Steve estas bien? ¡Hey!  
— Estoy… agotado… yo… necesito… no puedo mantenerme despierto por mucho…  
— Espera, Cap. ¡Cap! No te duermas, ¡Cap!

Pero la voz de Tony se escuchaba ya muy lejos. Como un eco armonioso que lo arrastro a sueños donde una lluvia de arroz caia del cielo, unas campanas repiqueteaban con graves tintineos. Eran unas campanadas de iglesia.  
Las voces alegres, los cantos y un brazo que le sujetaba.  
Steve volvió la mirada a su derecha para encontrarse con un atractivo hombre de hierro, que le regalaba una sonrisa radiante como el sol.  
Ambos de blanco caminando hacia la acera mientras los invitados coreaban alegres. Un hermoso auto los esperaba, con un letrero en luces de neón que decía “SuperEsposos” y cambiaba intermitentemente a unas extrañas siglas “STONY”.  
— Steve… cariño…  
— Tony…— ¿De verdad estaba soñando? Ojalá no tuviera que despertar.  
— Steve, cariño…anda…  
— Estoy aquí, amor mío. — Si, sonaba bastante cursi, pero por dios, acababa de casarse y estaba locamente enamorado de ese hombre.— Soy tuyo para siempre ahora.  
— Steve, regresa por favor…

Una luz se coló en sus parpados y no comprendía porque Tony lo seguía llamando cuando lo tenía a su lado, hasta que la imagen, la luz, el auto, el fino velo transparente que Tony llevaba coronando sus salvajes cabellos, desapareció para encontrarse con su versión más avispada, la versión real.  
— Eso es, bebé. De eso estoy hablando, vuelve conmigo. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?  
— S-Si… ¿Qué pasó?  
— Bueno, entraste en una especie de suspensión. Al parecer, el desgaste después de…  
— Si, si… era lo que intentaba explicarte.  
— Bueno, quizá podamos controlarlo un poco, pero no demasiado. No quiero arruinar la diversión.  
Las mejillas coloradas del capitán eran encantadoras, pero no lo fue el tono en que respondió.  
— Tony, esto es serio. Para ti puede ser divertido, pero estoy tremendamente agotado y no puedo... no puedo… pasar por esto cada vez que quiera... cuando quiera estar…  
— Tranquilo, tranquilo. Estoy seguro de que Bruce…  
— ¡No! ¡No puedes hablarle de esto a nadie!  
— ¿Y por que no? — preguntó relajado acomodándose en la orilla de la cama, junto a Steve.— Se lo has contado a Natasha ¿Cierto? A estas alturas Bruce ya debe saberlo. Y aunque no lo sepa, el es experto en tejido vivo. Si hay alguien que puede ayudarte, es el nerdo.

Steve palideció. No lo habia pensado de ese modo.  
Si, el suero tenia sus enormes ventajas, pero esto iba a ser un tormento si media torre de los vengadores se enteraba de su secreto.  
El multimillonario captó la suplica en la mirada de Steve, esos ojos de niño que lo llenaban de ternura. No podía verlo de esa forma.  
— Siempre podemos… podemos decirle que se trata de una investigación del suero en tu cuerpo. No tendría porque sospechar, el mismo quiere muestras para poder darle solución a lo que considera un “problema verde” y que parece hacer muy feliz a Clint.— Steve se relajó y Tony le sonrió satisfecho. Luego aquel brillo cobró un significado distinto, uno que prometía afecto, que conectaba con el corazón del otro y que dio como resultado un par de manos entrelazadas.Steve estaba seguro de que su secreto estaba a salvo con Tony, que no había nadie en quien confiara más y que, a partir de ahí, podría luchar porque aquel sueño se volviera realidad.


End file.
